In conventional practice, air-conditioning controllers of air-conditioning apparatuses are sometimes provided with liquid crystal screens or other display units. In many cases, currently selected air-conditioning settings are displayed on the display units. When a user changes the air-conditioning settings by operating an operation button or the like provided to the air-conditioning controller, the screen on the display unit also changes so as to correspond to the change.
Such air-conditioning controllers include those in which the currently selected airflow direction setting is displayed by an image on the display unit Japanese Patent Publication No. 2798065, for example).